


Gone Batty

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Animagus, Community: snape_potter, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Snarry Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Potter would be there to screw up Severus’ carefully laid out plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Batty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously the HP characters and the HP world do not belong to me, but to JKR. Only the plot is mine. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.
> 
> A/N: (07/01/2011)This was a gift for [majmunka](http://majmunka.livejournal.com/) (thank you for the challenge :D ) in the [snarry swap 2011](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/tag/snarry%20swap11%3A%20masterlist) at [snape_potter](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com), I had a really, really good time, thank you to the mods for such a wonderful fest, and thank you to all the readers, especially the ones who left comments, it was so nice to read them even when I couldn't reply ^^ Lastly, thanks to, [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/), for the beta, the support & the giggles :D  Enjoy :)

One last round to make sure everything was in its place, and Severus would finally be ready to complete his mother’s dying wish. 

It was, of course, to carry on the family line. 

He had already chosen a partner. His name was Rodric; he was healthy, intelligent, didn’t ask questions and liked to have some fun. 

Severus had met him before under the disguise of Polyjuice. They had talked while having dinner, before they each went their own separate ways. 

Tomorrow, after downing the pregnancy potion, under the same disguise of Polyjuice, Severus would meet Rodric and make certain that they ended up in the same bed. 

And after he made sure that he was indeed pregnant – without, of course, alerting his partner for the night – he would return to Hogwarts. He was going to spend the night and the following day in his quarters, resting, before he retreated to the small wooden house he had created and placed in the Forbidden Forest. 

But first he had to check everything one last time. 

Upon reaching the forest, Severus transformed into his animagus form – not only was it faster to reach his destination, but it was the only way to enter the house. Once inside, he checked to make sure that the house hadn’t been disturbed since his last visit. Satisfied, he moved on to see that there was water and fruit, each properly dosed with the needed potions. His perch was in place, and the temperature was appropriate. 

He stopped for a moment to take in his surroundings and was happy to see that the same quietness still held that had been there when he had chosen the location. 

Severus was going to have to spend seven weeks here before he could turn back into his human form, but it was better than nine months waddling around as a human. And besides, here there was no chance that anyone could find him. He had the place all to himself and was happy for the peace and quiet, not to mention the fact that there would be no wandering eyes. 

Severus had put a lot of time into the preparation for the next three months, and had made sure that there were no flaws, nothing that could possibly go wrong. It was enough to go through this once in a lifetime and he was going to make sure that, in the end, he had a child in his arms. 

 

* * *

 

Harry had gotten the healer position at Hogwarts a year ago. His training had lasted four years and he was now taking his Master's while healing. So even though Snape kept the stocks in the infirmary full, Harry still had to work on his own project. It was no wonder that he was walking through the Forbidden Forest trying to find inspiration and ingredients.   
  
He had already gathered a couple of herbs, but without knowing what to focus his project on he couldn’t collect anything specific.   
  
Harry reached down to pick up a daffodil just because he felt like it. And as he got up again, he lifted himself to his full height and his head banged against something hard. He cradled the back of his head. And then turned around to see what he had bumped against – his other hand immediately reaching out reflexively in case the thing decided to fall – he barely registered that it was some kind of bird house before whatever was inhabiting it came flying out. He stared at it for a split second before the mammal bit his hand, one wing fluttering at a fast speed so it could make up for the one standing still.   
  
“Ouch!” Harry winced as he slipped his hand away, but the creature stayed stuck to his hand by the teeth. “Do you mind?” Harry absently asked it as with his other hand he grasped the small creature, making sure it dislodged its teeth from his hand.   
  
“Strong teeth,” Harry muttered as he looked the mammal over in order to see to what extent the wing was damaged. “Come on, little one.” He did have a reason to call it little; it fit into his hand, but the small creature was having none of it and squirmed around. Its mouth was open as it tried to bite Harry’s hand again, and it fought to scratch something with its thumbs, too. “Keep still and I’ll patch you up,” Harry tried to reason.   
  
Its ears stood out in attention, eyes wide open, as though it seriously doubted what Harry was saying.   
  
After a bit more looking, Harry finally deduced that it was a fruit bat, aged somewhere between five to six years old – not young, but not exactly old. What was odd, though, was that it was alone. Harry let that thought go though and told the bat what he was going to do: “I don’t have anything here, so I’m going to have take you up to the hospital wing and fix you up there.”   
  
The bat struggled once more, managing to clench one of Harry’s fingers between his teeth. “Stop, or I’ll have to stun you,” Harry managed to say as he wiggled his finger free.   
  
“What a temper,” Harry muttered again as he grabbed the bat with his other hand and looked at his bloodied finger. “Seriously, you gotta stop that.” 

 

* * *

 

Contrary to his attempts at trying to calm the animal down, the trip up to the hospital wing was done with much fighting. He refused to stun the creature, its wing was hurt and Harry just didn’t know what kind of damage had been done.   
  
Harry did, however, after much fighting, give the bat a small dose of numbing potion for any pain, slipping in just a little more so the thing would, hopefully, calm down.   
  
Harry rested the bat on a pillow on top of his desk after it had finally gone still in order to examine it with a diagnostic spell.   
  
Nothing was broken, just sprained and bruised, so Harry slipped away for a moment to grab two vials: an anti-inflammatory and muscle relaxant.   
  
It didn’t take him more than a minute, but once he turned around again the bat was no longer resting on the pillow. Harry immediately ran to his desk to find the little bat on the floor, drenched in two potions. Both vials remained intact because the glass was unbreakable, but they no longer had their stoppers.   
  
“Seriously? You couldn’t have kept quiet?” Harry made a face and placed the vials down before he grabbed the bat in one hand and with the other vanished the potions on the floor. He stoppered both vials again and put them on the desk.   
  
“I honestly hope you didn’t ingest any of that,” Harry said in a tone which voiced the unlikelihood of what he was saying to be true after he checked that no damage had been done. The bat had probably managed to flap its wings so it didn’t fall.   
  
He cleaned the bat up before giving it both the anti-inflammatory and rubbing the muscle relaxant on the injured wing in swift succession, making sure not to let the bat move too much.   
  
Once that was done, he gave the small creature a bit more room for movement. He saw both wings fluttering and smiled.   
  
“There you are, all better now.” Harry sat at his desk, opening his hand fully, but the bat didn’t take off. “You didn’t have to struggle so much, did you?”   
  
The bat fixed him with wide open eyes before it bit his middle finger. Harry’s immediate reaction was to wiggle and bring his other hand up to try to pry the bat away. But the bat also firmly grabbed onto Harry’s index and ring fingers with its thumbs.   
  
Harry winced, realizing that the bat really had ingested the potions it had fallen on. It was something he had started working on for his project but later disregarded; it was an aphrodisiac, and a potion which created a mellow state. Ingested together they were supposed to create a sense of temporary love and contentment, and of course the frantic need for sex.   
  
Harry felt something poke the middle of his palm, and shortly after the bat started humping his hand, Harry realized that all he could really do was suffer three or four minutes of this for damaging the bat’s wing and disturbing his living place. He should’ve been paying more attention.   
  
“Sorry little one, but you aren’t going to find a hole there,” Harry murmured as he softly stroked the bat’s ears.   
  
In response, the bat bit him harder, as though warning Harry not to mock him.   
  
Harry chuckled, and felt a shock go up his hand in response to the rough treatment.   
  
 _Shit, he couldn’t be getting hard because of this!_    
  
But he was. He could feel himself stirring in his underwear and stood still in mortification.   
  
“We are never thinking – let alone talking – about this,” Harry warned before he stopped stroking the bat and instead undid the buttons to his robe so he could get to his trousers and do the same. He rubbed himself through his underwear for a few seconds, eliciting a moan.   
  
The bat lifted its head at the sound, teeth and thumbs still grabbing his fingers tightly. It was as though the bat was fixing him with a stare. Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again as he felt the bat retract his teeth and instead lick his fingers.   
  
“Oh, shit,” Harry moaned as his hips lifted. He quickly slipped his underwear down over his cock and grabbed his hard member in a closed fist.   
  
Harry moved his middle finger away from the tongue and the bat bit him again, not wanting to let him get away. It was a stronger bite though, and he saw little blood droplets again. Rolling his eyes, he thought of how he would have to heal his fingers afterwards or risk trying to come up with an excuse to explain the various marks.   
  
Harry moved his fingers over the slit, squeezing the head before he started to stroke up and down in a consecutive motion.   
  
He knew that the bat wasn’t going to last much longer, and as it got closer to its orgasm, the rougher it got. Consequently, the closer Harry, too, got to his own climax.   
  
Harry felt wetness against his palm and felt the bat slow down. He expected the bat to let go of him but he didn’t, not completely, at least. Instead, it withdrew his teeth from Harry’s middle finger once more, and while still holding onto Harry’s index and ring finger with his thumbs, licked the middle finger once before it bent down to lick his own member.   
  
Harry watched in morbid fascination as he felt his orgasm approaching.   
  
The bat licked himself clean before, surprisingly, it licked Harry’s palm, too, in order to clear away any trace of his semen, and that was the final stroke for Harry as his hips bucked of their own accord and he came over his hand and pants.   
  
The bat released his fingers, withdrawing his thumbs and wings and instead nipped on Harry’s thumb.   
  
“I suppose you want to me to take you back to the Forbidden Forest now?” Harry croaked as he adjusted himself on the chair before he reached for his wand.   
  
The bat flung his wings for a brief moment, hovering over Harry’s face as though it was pondering whether to attack him for being drenched in the potions but then set down on his thigh, proceeding to lick Harry’s member, too, in order to clean it.   
  
“You’re an odd one.” Harry’s eyes opened wide as he realized what he had just said before immediately covering his dick, and just in time because he felt the sting in his hand.   
  
“You remind me of someone,” Harry absently said as he made sure to keep his crotch covered and with his other hand stroked the bat’s head. “Come on, I’ll open the window for you,” Harry said as he made to get up.   
  
But the bat instead made himself comfortable in Harry’s robe, bumping his head against Harry’s hand so that he would stroke him. 

 

* * *

 

Severus told himself there was no point in flying away as he made himself comfortable. He wasn’t a registered animagus and, therefore, decided not to transform back to his human form. It would be mortifying if Potter knew it had been Severus humping him.   
  
However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t rest and enjoy himself. After all, Potter’s reaction had been to whip out his cock. It might take a couple more months to fulfil his mother’s wish, but he had the impression that he had found someone better than Rodric.


End file.
